From White Day to Forever
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. Especial de White Day. Yamamoto recebeu a difícil tarefa de retribuir o presente de Valentine's Day, entretanto, neste ano o Guardião da Chuva entregará muito mais do que chocolates.  Cont. de "Chocolate Kiss!"


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**From White Day to Forever**

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma namorada, Takeshi!

A observação feita por Tsuyoshi fez Yamamoto derrubar a colher de pau que segurava, ouvindo apenas o barulho quando a mesma atingiu o fundo da tigela vazia. Seus olhos encararam a figura do pai com vergonha, e seus lábios trêmulos não conseguiram formar uma sentença completa.  
O que era aquilo? Seu pai não deveria estar em casa àquela hora. Ele mesmo checou a lista das entregas e calculou o tempo exato para fazer o que tinha em mente.

- N-Namorada...? - O Guardião da Chuva estava visivelmente constrangido.

- Você está fazendo chocolates, não é? E segunda é White Day, não é? Ah Takeshi, qual o nome da garota?

Tsuyoshi aproximou-se, encarando a forma que o filho havia acabado de preencher com o chocolate derretido. Havia desenhos de gatinhos e pássaros, mas o que realmente chamava atenção era o sorriso desdenhoso no rosto de Tsuyoshi. Era o famoso esse-é-o-meu-garoto-sorriso.

- Mas era de se esperar, não? Eu sei que você é bastante famoso no Colégio. Então, diga aqui para o seu pai, Takeshi. Quando eu terei a honra de conhecer a jovem?

A cada palavra dita pelo pai, Yamamoto sentia-se ainda mais envergonhado.  
Sua mente focava-se automaticamente na imagem de Gokudera, e suas respostas seriam simples e diretas. Porém, ele nada disse.  
Primeiro porque o Guardião da Tempestade o explodiria... Literalmente falando. E segundo, o moreno não sabia se chegaria o dia em que ele teria _àquela_ conversa com seu pai.  
Por mais simpático e gentil que Tsuyoshi fosse, Yamamoto duvidava que ele ouviria e aceitaria facilmente a escolha feita por ele.

As perguntas de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi cessaram com uma longa gargalhada. O dono do restaurante bateu três vezes nas costas do filho, prometendo deixá-lo a sós com seus chocolates.  
O Guardião da Chuva colocou a forma na geladeira, permanecendo o tempo todo de braços cruzados e com uma expressão séria. Até aquele momento ele não tinha pensado em sua situação com calma.  
O fim do Ensino Médio seria em poucas semanas, e seu próprio aniversário também estava chegando. Em pouco tempo ele se tornaria um adulto e os comentários do pai apenas o lembraram de algo que precisava ser discutido.

O que _eles_ fariam quando as aulas terminassem? Como ele contaria para o pai que aqueles chocolates tinham sido feitos para outro garoto, e que Yamamoto não tinha intenção alguma de se separar do rapaz de cabelos prateados?  
Recostando-se a porta da geladeira, o Guardião da Chuva suspirou e encarou o avental negro e as manchas de chocolate. Ele decidiu fazer os bombons naquele ano, mas o presente provavelmente teria um peso diferente dos anos anteriores.

**x**

Gokudera ajeitou os óculos, virando a página de seu livro e abaixando o olhar por um momento. O apartamento estava estranhamente silencioso, com exceção do baixo som que vinha do console portátil que Yamamoto jogava.  
O moreno estava deitado no sofá sobre suas pernas e parecia entretido no jogo. Entretanto, toda aquela estranha atenção não passou despercebida pelo braço direito do Décimo.  
Apesar de gostar daquela calmaria, o Guardião da Tempestade não era tolo.

- Oi! - O rapaz de cabelos prateados cutucou a cintura do moreno, que pausou o jogo e virou a cabeça - O que aconteceu?

- Hm? - Yamamoto ergueu os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você veio aqui, instalou-se no sofá e está jogando a mais de uma hora. _Alguma_ coisa aconteceu, idiota.

- Nada, eu apenas senti vontade de jogar - O moreno parecia genuinamente sincero - Desculpe, eu devo ser pesado.

- Não é isso - Gokudera empurrou as costas do Guardião da Chuva para a mesma posição ao ver que ele estava se levantando - Só acho que aconteceu algo e você não quer me dizer. Geralmente nós não passamos as tardes de domingo _dessa_ forma.

O comentário fez o rosto do braço direito do Décimo corar. O que ele estava fazendo? Suas palavras mais soavam como uma reclamação do que um pedido de explicação.  
Yamamoto desligou o jogo, levantando-se e sentando-se ao lado de Gokudera. O rapaz de cabelos prateados engoliu seco, fechando o livro devagar e esperando. Em poucos segundos ele provavelmente seria atacado e arrastado até o quarto... Certo?

- Nee, Hayato... - O moreno apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, mexendo com os dedos - O que faremos quando o Colégio terminar?

O tom daquela pergunta fez o Guardião da Tempestade erguer uma das sobrancelhas. O ataque que ele esperava não aconteceu, e no lugar de um quente beijo ele ouviu estranhas palavras.  
Yamamoto não era do tipo que ficava ruminando as coisas, então aquilo deveria estar realmente preocupando-o.

- Continuaremos servindo ao Jyuudaime, o que mais eu faria da minha vida? - A resposta pareceu perfeitamente coerente. Sua vida seguiria os planos de Tsuna, independente de quais fossem.

- Eu não estou falando sobre o _jogo_. Estou me referindo a _nós_. - O moreno coçou a nuca - Nós estamos juntos há três anos, e eu não quero que isso termine junte com o Colégio.

Gokudera mentiria se dissesse que não achou a expressão que Yamamoto fez ao dizer aquelas palavras extremamente adorável. Talvez fosse a maneira como seus olhos castanhos pareceram fitar o nada com preocupação. Talvez fossem as bochechas coradas por baixo da pele morena. Ou talvez fosse simplesmente a maneira como aquelas palavras soaram em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o sentir aquecido por dentro.  
Então o idiota também pensava naquelas coisas?

- Você é realmente um idiota que só tem baseball na cabeça, não é Yamamoto? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados retirou os óculos, coçando os olhos. À hora de leitura o havia cansado - O que você acha que vai acontecer? Que depois da formatura não vamos mais nos falar ou que eu vou voltar para a Itália? Bem, eu irei se o Jyuudaime for, mas enquanto ele permanecer em Namimori eu permanecerei aqui. E quanto a você? Não mora com seu pai? Eu sei o endereço e você sabe onde eu moro. Eu tenho seu telefone e você tem o meu, então não vejo problemas. Podemos manter contato um com o outro sem nenhum problema.

O Guardião da Chuva virou o rosto e ouviu a tudo com extrema atenção, porém, quando Gokudera terminou de falar a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu esboçar foi um meio sorriso, ficando de pé alguns minutos depois.

- Eu entendo e concordo. Obrigado, Hayato. Eu vou embora agora, está ficando tarde. Nos veremos amanhã ok?

Yamamoto inclinou-se e beijou levemente os lábios do Guardião da Tempestade.  
O beijo estava longe de ter a intensidade que o homem de cabelos prateados esperava, e só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais hesitante. O assunto não estava solucionado, e a maneira como o moreno deixou o apartamento só demonstrava que o que quer que se passasse pela mente deturpada do Guardião da Chuva, o estava preocupando de verdade.  
Ouvindo a porta ser fechada, Gokudera correu a mão até o maço de cigarros na mesinha de centro, acendo um deles e respirando fundo. Aparentemente Yamamoto não era tão idiota quanto parecia.

**x**

O White Day amanheceu nublado, mas não tão frio quanto os outros dias. A primavera chegaria em breve, e muito do gelo que moldou a paisagem nos últimos meses havia derretido. Em conseqüência as ruas pareciam sempre úmidas, e as pessoas relutavam em deixar os casacos e cachecóis no guarda-roupa.

Yamamoto havia terminado de se vestir e ajeitava o cachecol xadrez em seu pescoço. A mochila estava arrumada, seu saquinho de bombons perfeitamente escondido, e mesmo que aquele dia significasse muito, o moreno simplesmente não conseguia sorrir. Aquele seria o primeiro White Day oficial que ele e Gokudera passavam juntos.  
Mesmo namorando há três anos, foi apenas no mês passado que o rapaz de cabelos prateados decidiu que o presentearia no Valentine's Day, deixando a cargo de Yamamoto a responsabilidade pelo presente que viria um mês depois.  
Se aquele dia foi tão esperado, por que ele não conseguia se sentir completamente feliz?

O Guardião da Chuva colocou a mochila em um dos ombros, saindo do quarto e caminhando com passos vagarosos pelo corredor de madeira. A voz de seu pai vinha animada e cantarolante da cozinha, e o moreno sentiu seu corpo ser direcionado automaticamente para lá. Havia algo que ele precisava dizer. Aquele assunto martelava em sua mente há alguns dias, e na noite anterior ele passara horas pensando e repensando em qual seria a melhor abordagem. No final tudo o que Yamamoto poderia contar era com a velha e boa sinceridade.

- Pai?

Tsuyoshi virou rapidamente o rosto na direção da porta da cozinha, voltando a atenção para a omelete que fazia.

- Você vai se atrasar para a Escola, Takeshi.

- Eu estou no horário - O Guardião da Chuva engoliu seco, apertando com mais força a alça da mochila - Existe algo que eu preciso contar.

- Hm...

O moreno entreabriu os lábios, respirando fundo. Gokudera o explodiria com certeza.

- Sobre o que você disse naquele dia... Sobre eu ter uma namorada... - Yamamoto sentiu o rosto corar. Ninguém sabia sobre seu relacionamento com o rapaz de cabelos prateados, mas se eles dariam um passo maior quando as aulas terminassem, então a primeira pessoa que deveria ter conhecimento da verdade era seu pai. - A pessoa que eu estou namorando é -

- Eu sei - Tsuyoshi começou a virar a omelete com o hashi - Eu sei há algum tempo, e aquele dia eu só estava provocando, Takeshi. Você não deveria ter levado tão a sério as brincadeiras de seu velho pai.

- M-Mas... - O Guardião da Chuva arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Não cabe a mim dizer quem você deve ou não amar, Takeshi. É a sua vida afinal de contas. Se você realmente ama àquela pessoa então eu estou feliz e satisfeito com a sua escolha, e tenho certeza de que sua mãe diria o mesmo.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi permaneceu de costas o tempo todo.  
O moreno engoliu a emoção que sentia, tamanha a felicidade por ouvir aquelas palavras. Seu pai o lembrou mais uma vez de que ele se atrasaria para o Colégio, mas antes que o Guardião da Chuva pudesse deixar a cozinha, Tsuyoshi virou-se pela primeira vez, sorrindo.

- No próximo ano adicione um pouco mais de chocolate amargo. Eu provei um de seus bombons e acho que Gokudera vai achar doce demais. Você tem muito o que aprender Takeshi.

O moreno corou e apenas concordou com a cabeça, deixando a cozinha com passos rápidos e um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

**x**

Gokudera estava naquela posição há algum tempo.  
Pernas cruzadas, cotovelos sobre a mesa, uma das mãos segurando o rosto enquanto a outra permitia que seus dedos tamborilassem com barulho pela superfície de madeira. Os olhos verdes - atentos e extremamente perceptíveis - não perdiam um movimento. Quanto tempo levaria para àquelas garotas desistirem de Yamamoto?

As aulas pré-formatura não eram tão longas e as segundas-feiras tornaram-se livres após o horário do almoço. Tendo apenas um curto espaço de tempo, era de se esperar que todas as garotas que haviam depositado seus sentimentos nos presentes de Valentine's Day estivessem ansiosas por uma possível resposta.  
O único problema é que a pessoa cujos sentimentos eram direcionados não parecia nem um pouco reclinada a aceitar tais emoções. Sentado em sua cadeira, cantarolando baixo uma música qualquer, o Guardião da Chuva parecia completamente alheio a admiração de mais da metade da sala.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentado ao seu lado não fazia nada além de observar, procurando entender o estranho bom humor por parte do moreno. No dia anterior ambos tiveram aquele momento estranho e constrangedor na sala de estar de seu apartamento, então era extremamente suspeito que Yamamoto estivesse tão animado e feliz.  
Algo definitivamente havia acontecido.

Quando o último sinal tocou, anunciando que as aulas terminaram, Tsuna e Yamamoto ficaram de pé praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Os dois rapazes se olharam e sorriram sem graça pela coincidência.

- E-Eu vou indo então. Tenho algo para resolver - O futuro Décimo tinha o rosto corado, e apertava com força a alça de sua mochila.

- Eu vou acompanhá-lo, Jyuudaime - Gokudera levantou-se, fechando a mochila com um único puxão.

- N-Não será necessário - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos desviou os olhos.

- Como se eu fosse permitir que o Jyuudaime resolvesse seus problemas sem que eu esteja presente para lhe dar suporte e-

- Hahaha nós entendemos, boa sorte, Tsuna! - Yamamoto deu um passo para o lado, passando um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz de cabelos prateados, trazendo-o mais para perto. Esse gesto obviamente não foi bem recebido.

- Tire suas mãos de mim, idiota - Gokudera empurrou o moreno, e somente após alguns segundos e meia dúzia de palavras sujas, foi que ele finalmente entendeu a situação. Aproximando-se da carteira de Kyoko, Tsuna perguntou timidamente se poderia acompanhar a garota até sua casa - Ah, então é isso.

- Tsuna deve entregar algo em troca do chocolate que recebeu no mês passado. Ele parece confiante. - O Guardião da Chuva sorriu orgulhoso de seu amigo.

- Mas é claro que vai dar certo. Estamos falando do Jyuudaime aqui. Não existe homem mais competente e bem sucedido do que ele, e digo mais, eu go-

- Aham, aham eu já sei - Yamamoto revirou os olhos e riu. Se permitisse que Gokudera continuasse, o discurso não terminaria nunca - Podemos ir? Eu estou com fome.

- Você deveria comprar algo na cafeteria ou no caminho, idiota - O braço direito do Décimo segurou a mochila - Eu não vou cozinhar para você, Yamamoto.

- Mas por quê? - O moreno parecia realmente ofendido - Eu adoro a sua comida, Hayato!

- Idiota! - Gokudera puxou a gola do uniforme do Guardião da Chuva para baixo, o suficiente para que eles estivessem na mesma altura - Chame meu nome novamente que eu juro que você não vai ter mais estomago para comer, pois eu vou explodi-lo em pedacinhos!

O moreno riu, desculpando-se o suficiente para aplacar pelo menos um pouco da ira de Gokudera. Os dois deixaram o Colégio juntos, e foi apenas quando lançou um último olhar na direção da sala que o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu-se completamente aliviado. Ele pôde ver claramente a expressão de decepção no rosto das garotas que esperavam algum tipo de resposta por parte de Yamamoto.  
O Guardião da Tempestade não era orgulhoso ou sádico, mas também não era tolo ou ingênuo a ponto de não conseguir ver exatamente o tipo de pessoa que o moreno era. Alto, bonito, gentil, educado, sorridente, bom, companheiro... A lista de qualidades era muito vasta, e mesmo que não assumisse em voz alta nenhuma delas, Gokudera sabia que era uma pessoa afortunada, e por esse motivo sempre se sentia incomodado quando uma garota se aproximava do Guardião da Chuva. Era instintivo sentir-se ameaçado.

O caminho até o apartamento do braço direito do Décimo foi feito de maneira animada, a ponto de nenhum dos dois perceber que haviam chegado até o momento em que a porta surgiu diante de seus olhos. Indo contra suas primeiras palavras, o Guardião da Tempestade acabou cozinhando após ouvir os insistentes e charmosos pedidos por parte do moreno. Ambos almoçaram omelete e sopa miso, e aquilo seria suficiente por algumas horas.

- Então, o que você queria conversar?

Gokudera sentou-se no sofá, acendendo automaticamente um cigarro.  
Após lavarem a louça Yamamoto disse que gostaria de dizer algumas coisas, e mesmo desconfiando que se tratava do presente de White Day, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não demonstrou curiosidade.  
O Guardião da Chuva retirou um pequeno saquinho de bombons de dentro da mochila, sentando-se ao lado de Gokudera e entregando o presente.

- Obrigado pelos chocolates no mês passado, Hayato.

- Hm... De nada - O Guardião da Tempestade segurou o saquinho, ficando surpreso por ver que eles não foram comprados - V-Você mesmo os fez?

- Hahaha sim, eu resolvi tentar, mas acho que você vai achar um pouco doce demais.

O braço direito do Décimo engoliu seco, sentindo o rosto tornar-se vermelho. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém havia feito chocolates exclusivamente para ele.  
A sensação era embaraçante.

- E tem algo que eu preciso conversar com você.

O momento de Gokudera terminou antes mesmo de começar. A seriedade na voz e no olhar de Yamamoto o fez lembrar-se da estranha conversa que ambos tiveram no dia anterior. O saquinho de chocolates foi colocado sobre a mesinha, e dando uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, o rapaz de cabelos prateados ficou em silêncio, esperando o que viria em seguida.  
O moreno recostou-se no sofá, virando-se um pouco. Seus olhos demoraram alguns segundos para encarar Gokudera de frente, mas quando ambos se olharam, foi difícil segurar as palavras.

- Eu não estou satisfeito com a situação do jeito que ela está, e nós estamos a uma semana da formatura então eu gostaria de discutir com você sobre esse assunto.

- O que você quer discutir? - O Guardião da Tempestade esticou a mão, pegando o cinzeiro e mantendo-o sobre uma de suas pernas - Você quer terminar, é isso? Você disse que não está satisfeito.

As palavras do rapaz de cabelos prateados saíram mais casual do que realmente significavam. Por dentro ele não estava tão impassível e calmo. Seu coração batia rápido, e foi preciso apoiar o cigarro sobre o cinzeiro para que Yamamoto não visse que seus dedos tremiam.  
Se o moreno pretendia terminar então por que diabos entregou aqueles chocolates?

- T-Terminar? - Yamamoto arregalou os olhos, surpreso - Ninguém disse nada em terminar, Hayato – Sua voz soou quase ofendida - Não existe a possibilidade de terminarmos. Eu estou me referindo à outra coisa absolutamente diferente - A ideia de que Gokudera não estaria entendendo seus sentimentos fez o Guardião da Chuva apavorar-se momentaneamente. Seu discurso nunca seria perfeito, mas ao ouvir tais palavras o pouco que ele tinha ensaiado pareceu se perder junto com outros pensamentos - Eu quero morar com você depois da formatura. Não precisa ser logo depois, mas eu quero que pense na possibilidade de sermos um casal oficialmente falando.

Se o braço direito do Décimo estivesse segurando o cigarro ele provavelmente teria caído de seus dedos e o queimado, ou pior, queimado o sofá. Aquelas palavras o surpreenderam ainda mais do que a ideia de terminarem a relação, provavelmente porque soavam mais reais e possíveis.  
Claro que as dúvidas em relação ao futuro também povoavam sua mente, mas saber que Yamamoto também se preocupava com aquele tipo de coisa o deixou levemente mais feliz. Com a formatura tão próxima, aquela conversa teria acontecido cedo ou tarde.

- Eu... Não me importo em sermos um casal não-oficial - Gokudera apagou o cigarro. Seu desejo de fumar havia desaparecido - Mas a ideia de morarmos juntos parece interessante. Esse apartamento é pequeno demais, então se realmente formos levar adiante essa ideia teremos de encontrar um local maior. Mas essas coisas custam dinheiro de qualquer forma.

- Eu sei, m-mas eu apenas gostaria de conversar sobre a ideia. Ainda não pensei em nada concreto - O moreno coçou a nuca - Estou feliz de saber que você concorda, Hayato.

Havia um tolo e infantil sorriso nos lábios de Yamamoto, e aquilo foi suficiente para que o braço direito do Décimo não resistisse.

- Isso porque você é um idiota que só tem baseball na cabeça - Um dos pés do Guardião da Tempestade cutucou a perna do moreno - Você sempre está fazendo isso, agindo como se tivesse toda a responsabilidade. E claro que eu já pensei sobre o assunto. Você não é o único que quer aumentar o tempo que passamos... Juntos.

A coragem e sinceridade de Gokudera tinham prazo de validade. Ele começava bem, mas na metade do caminho as palavras pareciam fazer sentido em sua mente e o bom senso cantava-lhe aos ouvidos. Bom, na maioria das vezes ele gritava, fazendo-o calar-se de vergonha.

- Eu amo quando você pensa em _nós_, Hayato - Uma das mãos de Yamamoto subiu pela perna do rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- O-O que você está fazendo? - O Guardião da Tempestade sentou-se direito, correndo a mão até o saquinho de chocolates e o abrindo as pressas. Se aquela situação continuasse ele acabaria se deixando levar e aquilo não era nada bom - Vamos ver o quão ruim você é fazendo chocolates.

O bombom com formato de pássaro não surpreendeu Gokudera, que levou um dos chocolates aos lábios sem pensar duas vezes. Entretanto, assim que o doce entrou em sua boca, outra coisa pareceu querer ocupar aquele mesmo espaço.  
Yamamoto puxou um de seus braços com força, invadindo seus lábios com um eufórico beijo.  
O chocolate dançou entre as línguas até finalmente derreter. O doce misturou-se ao gosto de cigarro, e lentamente o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu seu corpo tornar-se mole e seu rosto vermelho. Seus olhos se fecharam e suas mãos seguraram com força a camisa branca que Yamamoto vestia. O gesto durou alguns minutos, e quando os lábios se separaram, só havia uma coisa que Gokudera poderia dizer:

- Doce...

O moreno sorriu e lambeu o canto da boca, sentindo o gosto de chocolate. Um de seus dedos limpou os lábios do rapaz de cabelos prateados antes que o segundo beijo começasse. Dessa vez o Guardião da Chuva posicionou-se entre as pernas de Gokudera, ajoelhando-se no chão. Uma de suas mãos abria com certa pressa o cinto de caveiras que o Guardião da Tempestade usava, acariciando com força aquela região. As reações por parte do rapaz a sua frente não demoraram a aparecer. A camisa do uniforme foi retirada, deixando-o apenas com a regata branca que ele sempre vestia por baixo. A língua de Yamamoto brincava com um dos mamilos de seu amante, enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas masturbando-o com vigor. A cada movimento os lábios de Gokudera se entreabriam, deixando escapar um gemido contido de satisfação.

A calça do braço direito do Décimo que estava na altura de seus pés foi retirada, permitindo que o moreno tivesse mais mobilidade naquela área. Os lábios de Yamamoto desceram direto para o baixo ventre do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Sua língua subiu devagar da base até a ponta do membro, antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro. A reação de Gokudera foi automática. Suas costas projetaram-se para frente, e suas mãos agarraram os cabelos negros e espetados do moreno com força.  
Durante os minutos que permaneceu ali, o Guardião da Chuva não se incomodou muito com seus cabelos puxados. As reações do rapaz à sua frente eram bem mais interessantes. Quando o orgasmo do Guardião da Tempestade chegou, os lábios do moreno continuaram o que faziam, e ele só se afastou após ter engolido tudo o que havia recebido.  
O gosto do _seu_ Hayato era mais doce do que qualquer chocolate.

- Espere um segundo...

Yamamoto levantou-se, depositando um beijo estalado nos cabelos prateados, retirando-se da sala com passos largos e indo até o quarto. Sua calça estava aberta, e sua própria ereção começava a incomodá-lo. Ele não teria tempo de preparar Gokudera com toda sua calma e paciência, então eles definitivamente teriam de usar lubrificante.  
O frasco que ele procurava estava dentro de uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa, e o caminho de volta foi feito com ainda mais pressa. Porém, assim que chegou à sala, a visão que seus olhos lhe mostravam o fez parar.

O Guardião da Tempestade ainda estava sentado na mesma posição. Sua cabeça estava encostada no alto do sofá, mas ele não estava exatamente da maneira como Yamamoto o havia deixado. O exausto e afoito rapaz de cabelos prateados não parecia tão esgotado. Gokudera gemia baixo enquanto se masturbava, diminuindo um pouco o tom de voz ao perceber que estava sendo admirado. Seu rosto tornou-se mais corado, mas seu olhar permaneceu fixo no Guardião da Chuva.  
Movendo levemente os lábios, o braço direito do Décimo retirou Yamamoto de seu estado imóvel com um convite inegável:

- T-Takeshi... Rápido...

O pouco bom senso que Yamamoto possuía desapareceu.  
O moreno cruzou a pequena sala, e sua boca encheu-se de saliva ao posicionar-se novamente entre as pernas de Gokudera, como se estivesse diante do mais saboroso prato de comida. Suas mãos puxaram o rapaz para que ele ficasse ajoelhado sobre o sofá, e sem nenhum tipo de explicação o moreno o virou, de forma que o Guardião da Tempestade usasse o alto do sofá para apoiar a parte de cima do corpo.

- Eu não vou me responsabilizar sozinho por isso... - As mãos do Guardião da Chuva tremiam, deixando que boa parte do lubrificante caísse no sofá ao invés de seus dedos. Sua respiração era alta, e foi com certa pressa que ele penetrou um dos dedos na entrada de Gokudera, tentando ser gentil o máximo possível.

O braço direito do Décimo apertou o sofá, empurrando o quadril para trás. O segundo dedo de Yamamoto o invadiu mais rápido do que ele esperava, anunciando que o moreno não esperaria muito.  
Sem paciência para retirar toda a roupa, o Guardião da Chuva apenas abaixou parte da calça e da roupa de baixo, ficando de pé e apoiando os joelhos no sofá antes de penetrar Gokudera. A pressão fez o homem de cabelos prateados encostar-se ao sofá, gemendo alto pelo contato com o tecido rude.

As duas mãos do Guardião da Chuva seguraram firme o alto do sofá, prendendo o corpo do braço direito do Décimo naquele pequeno espaço, fazendo com que as estocadas fossem fortes e certeiras. O corpo de Gokudera movia-se no mesmo ritmo, projetando-se para trás com força, querendo provar Yamamoto por completo. Os gemidos misturavam-se com o barulho do próprio sofá, e após alguns minutos de estimulo em seu próprio membro, o rapaz de cabelos prateados chegou ao orgasmo. O Guardião da Chuva manteve o ritmo por mais alguns minutos até ser a sua vez, preenchendo o rapaz em seus braços com seu clímax.  
Os dois permaneceram na mesma posição por algum tempo, até que Yamamoto inclinou-se um pouco para frente, sussurrando baixo em um dos ouvidos de Gokudera.

- Vamos continuar no quarto, Hayato...

O convite não precisaria ter sido feito. O braço direito do Décimo precisou de ajuda para ficar de pé, mas não se importou de chegar ao quarto entre beijos e caricias. O moreno retirou o edredom que forrava a cama com um único puxão, continuando a beijar Gokudera ferozmente.  
Demoraria algum tempo até que Yamamoto estivesse plenamente satisfeito, já que a imagem do rapaz de cabelos prateados se tocando ainda estava nítida e deliciosa em sua mente.

**x**

- Então, o que faremos agora?

- Hm... Tem certeza de que não adianta lavar? - O Guardião da Chuva cruzou os braços, encarando o sofá com olhos sérios. - Eu poderia tentar.

- Não vai sair. É o mesmo que acontece com a roupa de cama. Como mandaremos um sofá para lavar? É tudo culpa sua, Yamamoto!

- Minha? - O moreno virou o rosto para o rapaz ao seu lado, surpreso - Mas foi você quem go-

- Yamamoto!

Gokudera levou a mão até a boca do Guardião da Chuva, calando-o e evitando ouvir o restante. Depois de passar toda à tarde no quarto, os dois rapazes tomaram um demorado banho, seguindo direto para a cozinha, famintos.  
Porém, ao retornarem à sala, o braço direito do Décimo se deparou com a bagunça, e principalmente, o que _ele_ havia _deixado_ sobre o sofá quando chegou ao orgasmo pela segunda vez.

- Nós podemos comprar um jogo novo de sofás - Yamamoto parecia sério com a ideia.

- Você tem esse dinheiro, idiota?

- Não todo, mas eu tenho algumas economias - O moreno coçou o queixo - O que acha de dividirmos? Será a primeira coisa que compramos juntos. Uma espécie de treino para o apartamento?

A ideia não era tão idiota quanto à pessoa que a havia sugerido, e vendo por aquele ângulo não ficaria caro para as finanças de nenhum dos dois. Por outro lado, o peso que aquelas palavras tiveram fez Gokudera corar ao imaginar que dali em diante as coisas se tornariam realmente sérias.  
Primeiro o sofá, depois o que? Um guarda-roupa maior talvez. A cama já era grande o suficiente, então quem sabe uma mesa de jantar? E quando finalmente os dois comprassem o apartamento, então não haveria mais volta.

A relação que começou como inimizade transformou-se em sentimentos completamente diferentes no decorrer dos anos. O Guardião da Tempestade nunca achou que dividiria o mesmo teto com outra pessoa, ainda mais com Yamamoto.  
Os dois eram completamente diferentes. Gostos, personalidades, comidas favoritas, roupas, músicas... No começo o rapaz de cabelos prateados achou que a única coisa que tinham em comum era o Jyuudaime, entretanto, havia algo que os unia e que não precisava envolver uma terceira pessoa.  
Puxando devagar a manga da camiseta que Yamamoto usava, o Guardião da Tempestade ficou um pouco na ponta dos pés, o suficiente para depositar um tímido beijo na bochecha morena.  
Definitivamente aquele era apenas o começo.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Yay, especial de White Day.

O capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que o anterior… E mais sério também. Tentei fazer um oneshot light e easygoing, mas no final saiu algo meio tenso aehoehoah D:  
Gostei bastante de escrever a conversa entre o Yamamoto e o pai dele. Tsuyoshi parece ser uma pessoa tão compreensiva e adorável. No final fiquei com vontade de comer chocolates feitos pelo Yamamoto -.-

Espero que tenham gostado. O especial D18 será postado mais tarde.  
E sim, ainda postarei mais um capt da longfic 8059. Dia produtivo hoje (:

Até~

p.s: aos leitores que tiveram familiares envolvidos no que aconteceu no Japão, espero que todos estejam bem.


End file.
